


Amnesia

by Cullentouchedthebutt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullentouchedthebutt/pseuds/Cullentouchedthebutt





	Amnesia

        The crackling of a fire, water bubbling and boiling in a kettle. That’s all she heard when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred with the thick fog that clouded her mind. The young woman blinked a few more times to focus her gaze.

       “Ah, you’re awake.” A soft voice came from the corner of the dark, dimly lit room. “I wondered how long you’d be comatose in that bed.”

       She couldn’t find her voice, so her face had to communicate the confusion swirling around her head like a heavy, suffocating smoke.

       “You look confused.” The man stood up and walked over to the young woman, reaching a hand out, almost touching her forehead before she swatted it away.

       “Who are you?” Her voice was scratchy but behind her words was a ferocity that threatened this man. “Why am I here?”

       “Marian. It’s me, Anders.” Anders threw something into the boiling kettle, pulled a chair over and sat in front of her, looking into her puzzled face. “You hit your head harder than I originally thought.”

       The woman’s face contorted in more confusion.

       “What do you remember?”

       “About what? And who’s Marian?”

       Anders ran his long, thin fingers through his golden hair and sighed. “You’re Marian. You hit your head while we were on a small mission. Now we’re hiding out while Fenris and Isabella are clearing the area. I tried healing you, but—“

       “Ah, goodmorning, sunshine!” A beautiful dark skin woman appeared. She had piercings and dark wavy hair. “Wait, why are you looking at me like that?”

       “Hawke obviously got knocked on the head too hard.” A stone-faced elf with white hair and strange tattoos closed the door behind the two of them.

       Anders walked over to the other corner and discussed something with the two new people. Marian assumed they were Isabella and Fenris. Odd names, odd people. Would the confusion never end?

       “…forgotten…doesn’t even know her name…”

       “How is that possible…will she recover?”

       Marian—if that was even her real name—decided it was time for her to figure things out on her own. She was here with total strangers who assumed that she would believe that she had forgotten everything. Maybe a walk around town would trigger her memories, and with that thought she quickly stood up, grabbing her things and without warning, tumbling down to the dusty dirt floor with a thud.

       “Shit.” She muttered into the floor. Before she could do anything, two strong hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders, helping Marian off the floor and back into bed.

       “You stubborn little asshole.” Isabella laughed and rolled her eyes.

       “Could you please not try to give yourself _another_ concussion?” Anders sounded slightly annoyed. He loosened his grip on Marian, but didn’t let go.

       Marian’s eyes locked on a red piece of cloth peeking out from Anders’ vestments. “That looks familiar. Where’d you get that?”

       Anders looked down and nervously tucked the cloth back into his robe. “You gave it to me.”

       “Why?”

       “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, sweetheart.”

       “Don’t call me that.” Marian glared.

       “Sorry.” A look of hurt washed over Anders’ face.

      

       A few hours later, the four approached a large building. Was it a house? Marian didn’t understand, but she felt like she knew the place.

       “Is…this my house?” Marian scratched her head.

       “Hawke? Are you honestly having some kind of amnesia thing or are you just screwing around with us? Because it stopped being funny a couple hours ago when you called me a whore. That’s what Avalene calls me!” Isabella grumbled.

       “It was never funny.” Anders growled.

       “Lighten up, mage.” Fenris smirked.

       “Says the broody elf.” A dwarf lightly punched Fenris on the arm.

       “I am _not_ broody.” Fenris’ smirk turned down into a scowl.

       “Hawke! How are ya, my friend?” The dwarf exclaimed.

       “That’s—“

       “Varric. I barely remember you, sorry. Just your name.” Marian felt the fog trying to choke her mind again.

       After seeing Marian’s distressed expression, Anders decided to tell the group to disband for the night so she could rest. Varric explained that there was an urgent matter and Hawke needed to help out “as soon as possible.”

       Anders’ face was stone. “Later, Varric. She needs her rest.”

       Varric held his hands up in surrender. “Just tryin’ to be a good messenger, don’t get all weird on me.”

       Marian stepped through the front door of what was apparently her home. “I guess I have expensive taste.”

       “It’s been in your family. You reclaimed it for you mother.” Anders replied quietly.

       Marian looked around the foyer. A book rested on the table, pieces of paper sticking out on all sides of the book. To the right she saw a fireplace, the familiar cracking and popping of the fire relaxed her body ever so slightly.

       “I wish you would remember.” Anders sighed.

       “Me too.”

       As they made their way up the stairs, Marian suddenly stopped when she came across a portrait of three women, one looked like herself. It felt like she walked straight into a wall!

       “That’s me! And that’s my mother and…sister?”

       “Yes.”

       The memories flooded back to Marian. Her mother, escaping with her children to avoid the Blight. Carver trying to save them all, but in the end just sacrificing himself because he was full of pride. Bethany going on an expedition with Marian. Bethany catching the Blight from those disgusting and vile darkspawn.

       “If it weren’t for you…my sister would probably be dead.” Marian turned around to look at Anders. She stood in front of him, about a foot higher than him since they were still standing on the staircase. “You helped us get her into the Wardens.”

       “Yes.” Anders smiled faintly.

       “I think I remember you.”

       “Thank the Maker.” Anders hugged Marian around her waist, his head resting on her chest, listening to her beating heart.

       Marian tensed ever so slightly, still unsure of her cloudy mind but accepting the warmth radiating from this kind man. Anders picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where the fire radiated the sweet, relaxing warmth and comfort that Marian longed for all day long, and as she closed her eyes she felt the soft material of her bed support her body while the familiar hands disappeared.

       More memories crashed into Marian like a ferocious wave. Two bodies, naked and intertwined under the silky smooth blankets. Ragged breathing, muscles exhausted but minds foggy with pleasure and somnolence. The hot sweat that dripped all over their skin slowly went cold, raising little goosebumps along the exposed skin. Two souls, two minds, in sync. Anders was hers, and she was Anders.

       Marian’s eyes popped open. “Anders!”

       “Yes?”

       Marian slowly got up out of bed, carefully making sure she wouldn’t collapse like earlier. Once she was sure she wouldn’t topple over like one of those little toys she had when she was younger, she quickly made her way over to where Anders sat – a desk littered with papers and books.

       Anders turned around with the chair to address Marian, not realizing she was right behind him. Marian grabbed either side of Anders’ scruffy face and kissed him hard, only to be gasping for air when Anders suddenly broke the kiss. Marian’s eyes bore into Anders’ with such intensity.

       “I take it you’ve got your memory back.” He smiled.

       “Maybe you should remind me of a few more things.” Marian blushed.

       “Love, you’ve had a rough day and I highly doubt the best thing for you right now is sex.”

       “Sex. Wow I didn’t even think of that! But now that you mention it…I think it’s the best cure for _anyone_ …” Marian giggled and gave a sultry smirk over her shoulder as she walked to the bed.

       “You regain your memories and of all the things, that’s the first thing you want?” Anders chuckled.

       “Anders. This is _me_ we’re talking about.” Marian playfully rolled her eyes.

       “I’m not going to jump you right after—“

       “Oh come on, I’m _fiiiine!”_ Marian walked back over to Anders and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed with her.

       “We shouldn’t…” Anders said distractedly, holding Marian’s lightly scarred face in his hands.

       “Oh but we really should.” Marian turned around, pushing Anders down on her bed, finally getting him to succumb.


End file.
